


Five Times Stiles Thought It Was Romance (and One Time It Was)

by Rehfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reads too much into things.<br/>Scott gets the hint eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandumbGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tyler Posey and Dylan O'Brien Toyota Commercial](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97625) by Gnarly. 



“So where are we going?” asked Stiles, hopping on the tips of his toes like an eager puppy.

“What?” asked Scott, straightening his suit jacket over his white button down shirt.

“You look great,” said Stiles, glancing down at his own clothes. “Guess I should go home and change too, right?”

“You look fine, Stiles,” said Scott. “Why should you change?”

“Because you’re…” Stiles was at a loss. “You’re wearing the jacket and looking all nice… We… We aren’t going anywhere special, are we?”

“I am,” said Scott, giving him a lopsided grin.

“You have a job interview?” he guessed, his eyes squinted in confusion.

“Better,” said Scott.

“Scott? Are you ready to go? Your abuela won’t turn eighty every day, you know,” Melissa called from downstairs.

Stiles stared at him open-mouthed. “You sack of crap! You bag of dicks! How could you not tell me about abuela! You’re going to a party where you’ll be swimming in empanadas and enchiladas and those little sugary pieces of fried dough and and and… you are a complete dick!”

“See you later, man!” said Scott as he passed him up, patting him on the shoulder in mock-consolation and leaving him with a bit of drool on his lip Stiles wiped away with the back of one hand.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here,” said Scott, handing Stiles some flowers.

“A bouquet?” Stiles questioned. “Scotty, man. You know I’m not really a flower guy, but seriously…”

“You don’t like them?” asked Scott.

“Well… yeah,” said Stiles, feeling his cheeks reddening.

“Good. I’m glad.” Scott grinned at him softly.

“Why are you giving me flowers?”

Scott blinked at him. “You’ve forgotten what day it is.” Scott’s face fell a bit. Stiles got the feeling that he was missing something pretty major.

“I- um…,” stuttered Stiles. “Is it our anniversary or something?”

“What?” asked Scott. “What do you mean our anniversary? No, dude. It’s your anniversary.” Scott looked quietly concerned at his best friend for several moments. “Maybe it’s been too many years.”

Stiles thought for a moment. Scott waited, his eyebrows raised waiting for the lightbulb to go on over Stiles’ head.

“Wait,” said Stiles. “What day is it?”

Scott smiled broadly. “I knew it had been a while, dude, but I didn’t think you would have forgotten completely.”

Stiles put a fist to his mouth to stifle his cry. “How could I have forgotten? How could I have forgotten that?! What is wrong with me?”

Scott embraced Stiles hard, patting his back as tears welled up in Stiles’ eyes. “You’ve been stressed out: school, lacrosse, pack stuff… I think your mom would forgive you, man.” He let Stiles weep until he had recovered himself. As Stiles wiped his eyes with his sleeve he looked at the flowers in his hand. Scott patted him on the shoulder. “Let’s go give them to her, huh?” Stiles nodded and smiled, grateful for Scott’s huge heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The watch gleamed in the box and Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off of it. “Where in the hell did you get that?”

“Do you want it?”

Stiles looked at Scott, blinking at him as though he’d just been slapped. “For serious?”

“Yeah, man,” said Scott, shrugging. “If you want it. I know it’s expensive-”

“And amazing!” finished Stiles.

“Yeah… so,” said Scott. “You like it then?”

“Dude… this is the nicest thing you’ve ever given me. I mean- I didn’t get you anything.”

Scott smiled, a trace of sadness to his expression. “It’s okay, man. You don’t have to get me anything. Just so you’re happy. All I know is that I don’t want it. Just as long as you don’t mind who gave it to me.”

“What?”

“Well…” Scott rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “It came from my dad.”

“So wait,” said Stiles, processing the new information. “You mean this isn’t really a gift so much as it is you getting rid of something your dad bought you in order to buy your love?”

“I guess, yeah,” said Scott. “Why? Do you think I bought it for you or something?”

“What?! No! No way, man!” He bought some time by putting the watch back in the box and pretending to examine it. He could feel his ears reddening as his mind raced to find a way for Scott to not notice that he was exactly right. “It’s expensive as hell. You can’t swing that… So no. Not from you to me as a gift or anything. Not a romantic thing. Not that it ever would be, you know.”

“Sure,” said Scott slowly, mystification spreading across his face as he watched Stiles ramble.

“I mean, it’s a beautiful watch though, Scott. Any guy would be proud to wear such a beautiful object on his wrist. But you know, you’re right: you can’t keep this. Not if it’s your dad working an angle. That would be just shitty.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Scott. “Which is why I don’t want it. But if I return it to him, my mom will have a fit.”

“So sell it,” said Stiles.

“You think?” asked Scott. “I mean, you seemed to want it a minute ago.”

“Nah man,” said Stiles. “If my best friend is going to give me a gift, I’d rather it be from him than a hand-me-down from his absentee father.” Scott’s crooked grin made Stiles’ heart smile


	4. Chapter 4

“You know if it weren’t for the witches’ coven in the center of this garden, this would be an ideal spot for a date,” remarked Scott to Stiles as they lay on the grass catching their breath surrounded by beautiful flowers in the hidden garden behind the old Harrison mansion. The flowers had appeared as soon as the black witches had vaporized just as Deaton had predicted.

Stiles laughed and turned his face to Scott’s. “You’d have to rip out all the wolfsbane first though.” He pointed across Scott’s chest at the blue flowers on the far side of the garden.

“Oh well, yeah,” agreed Scott. “And maybe hang a swing under the willow tree.”

“That thing is huge. It could probably support a whole bench swing,” said Stiles. “Big enough for two.”

“Wow. Yeah,” said Scott, his eyes glazing over as he looked over a the massive tree across from them, a lazy smile appearing on his lips. “Ideal for a date.”

“We’ll have to come back here,” said Stiles.

Scott gave him a curious glance. “Why?”

“You know,” said Stiles, mind scrambling, “to make sure the coven’s completely dead.”

“Sure,” said Scott, the look of puzzlement never leaving his face.

“And you know: for dates and stuff.”

“What?”

“To bring dates,” Stiles explained. “You know, girls?”

“Right,” said Scott, relaxing just a bit. “Kira and Malia.”

“Sure,” said Stiles.

They lay there for many more minutes in silence, each boy contemplating the same thing but never uttering a word.


	5. Chapter 5

“A frat party?” yelled Stiles over the din. “You trapped a nest of college-age vamps at a friggin’ frat party? How are we supposed to tell them apart from all the other people here?”

“I can scent them,” said Scott. “Follow me.”

The adventure didn’t end with them triumphant over the vampires. In fact, it ended up with them at the wrong party and with Stiles drunk on one sip from a beer someone had handed him.

“Why did you drink anything at all, Stiles?”

“Just wanted to fit in,” said Stiles, his vision was blurry and his legs felt like they were made of Jell-O. 

“It had a roofie in it, you ass!”

“Hey!” Stiles objected. “Some of us don’t have wolf powers to sense that stuff ahead of time! It wasn’t my fault. Would have been an awesome night out for us if it weren't for that.”

“You’re lucky I stopped you after only a sip,” said Scott. He had Stiles’ arm around his shoulders and was hauling him upstairs to one of the bathrooms at the back of the frat house.

“You didn’t have to knock the whole cup to the ground, you know,” said Stiles sternly. “That can be constituted as alcohol abuse. I could have my dad arrest you.” He snorted a laugh as Scott shot him a look of disgust.

They made it into the bathroom and Scott sat him down on the commode.

“You are hanging out with Derek too much,” remarked Stiles as Scott filled a cup with cold water for Stiles to drink. “His sourwolf ways are rubbing off on you.” Scott had no response to that; he was just worried about Stiles’ health. Stiles took advantage of the silence to ramble on, the drugs loosening his tongue: “As a matter of fact, I think you’ve been spending way too much time with Derek completely.”

“Why?” He held out the glass for Stiles to drink from.

Stiles handed it back and made a face: “Toothpaste on it.”

Scott took it back and washed it out properly. “Why do you think I’ve been spending too much time with Derek?”

“Huh?” asked Stiles, who had suddenly become very interested in the back of his right hand. “Derek? Sourwolf? Him? Well… I understand your attraction because- sex god! But really! I’m your best friend! Where’s the love for me, Scotty? Where’s the love!?”

“I love you, Stiles,” said Scott, handing the fresh glass back to him.

Stiles took it, inspecting the rim of the glass minutely before taking a drink. “I love you too, Scotty.” He took another gulp. “Love you so much, man.” He drank again when Scott pushed the glass toward his face. He polished off the water and looked into Scott’s face, the sincerity in his eyes making Scott’s heart break: “I’ve always loved you.”

Scott caught him just in time as he fell forward, completely unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

“What is it?” asked Stiles, tearing into Scott’s living room. “What’s the danger? Why aren’t we meeting at Derek’s? Where’s the rest of the pack? Are they doing recon? Who or what are we after?”

“Calm down, Stiles!” said Scott. He motioned for him to sit on the couch. The coffee table had a plate of warm empanadas and a big bowl of popcorn.

“What’s this?”

“Courtesy of abuela,” said Scott.

“Oh man! And it’s not even my birthday!” said Stiles, plopping himself down on the couch next to Scott.

Scott watched him dig into the first empanada with a bemused grin. “Good as you remember?”

“M-ohmagooooood,” Stiles managed around his mouthful. “These are amazing, dude.”

“And mom made your favorite kind of popcorn before she left for her shift,” said Scott, pointing at the bowl. “Popcorn with carmel chocolate coating and bacon.”

Stiles’s look of utter happiness was made comical with the flakes of empanada sitting at the corner of his mouth.

Scott laughed. “And… I have this,” he said as he hit the TV remote. ‘Star Wars: A New Hope’ started up on the screen.

Stiles looked from Scott to the TV and back to Scott, pastry flakes falling to his shirt as he chewed absently. “What is going on? You’re giving me dinner and a movie?” He swallowed against his mouthful and said incredulously: “You never take me for dinner and a movie. What is all this?”

Scott grinned at him. “I’ve got one more surprise too.”

“What?”

Scott leaned in gently toward Stiles and kissed his mouth.

Stiles nearly dropped his empanada.

“Love you, Stiles.”

“This is a date, isn’t it?” asked Stiles, not daring to open his eyes. “Tell me this is a date.”

“This is definitely a date,” said Scott, his nose bumping Stiles’ affectionately.

Stiles opened his eyes and smiled. “You sure do know how to romance a guy, you know that, McCall?”

“Shut up and kiss me, Stiles.”

“Yes, sir,” said Stiles and pressed his lips to Scott’s to the sound of blaster bolts as Princess Leia’s ship was fired upon by the Imperial Cruiser.


End file.
